The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical model. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a vascular stenosis model. In recent years, percutaneous coronary intervention (hereunder referred to as “PCI”) has been performed as a method of treating, for example, ischemic heart disease that develops when a portion of a coronary artery that nourishes the heart is narrowed, and various trainer vascular models for training a person on how to perform PCI treating methods have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-343891 (PTL 1) discusses a PTCA trainer including a flat plate and a transparent plate that covers the flat plate. The flat plate has in its surface a recessed path into which a long object, such as a guidewire, is insertable. As used herein, “PTCA” means percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, which is currently often called PCI.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267565 (PTL 2) discusses a human body model including a mannequin body formed of a transparent material, a vascular model supported by a partition member that is built in the mannequin body, and an assistive instrument for operating the vascular model.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-237304 (PTL 3) discusses a vascular simulation model including an arterial line, a vascular line, and a connector that connects the arterial line and the vascular line. In the vascular simulation model, the connector has a double-tube structure and includes a male connecting portion and a female connecting portion.